


Your Heart Was on Fire Bright

by trispitas



Series: Heaven Doesn't Want Me [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker Friendship, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Neil Josten, Baltimore, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, F/F, Gen, Hurt Neil Josten, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Renee Walker, Prompt Fic, Slow Burn, Soft Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trispitas/pseuds/trispitas
Summary: What if there was no relation between Andrew and Neil until Baltimore happens?Prompt taken from anotherunsolved askon @aftgficrecFeaturing a slight bamf!Neil and a very in head-over-heels Andrew, from Renee's POV.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Heaven Doesn't Want Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. World Full of Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> The mini soundtrack that fueled this series:  
> [Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY0fKN0Q5H8) by Blink-182  
> [Broken Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_D6KLs_Uek) by Grouplove  
> [Baltimore’s Fireflies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh5TsDBBDig) by Woodkid  
> [Who are you, really?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk1dkG8IK10) by Mikky Ekko  
> [Mother Tongue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHLBhbBTukY) by Joshua Moss 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_You'll find things you thought weren't worth_   
_Any interest on your part_

* * *

“I hate him.”

Renee barely had enough time to dodge the hit aimed to knock her. When Andrew was as angry as he was now, even she was a bit afraid of him.

“I. Hate. Him.” Every word was paused with a new attack. The last one knocked Renee’s breath out.

She was getting tired. It had been maybe hours since she stopped the offensive and focused on defending herself when she saw an opening on Andrew’s posture. She swept her legs under Andrew’s feet and had him clenched under her legs, holding his arm straight, hoping for surrender. She wished it was so easy. 

“I’ll take him then.” She answered between jagged breaths. They hadn’t fought for so long in months.

“But I promised to keep him alive this year.” The reminder gave the blond enough strength to revert the position and pinned Renee to the floor with a knee pressing her back.

“Give your promise to me.” Renee swung and arm free to knock Andrew from her. They became a tangle of limbs. Andrew must be really mad if he wasn’t complaining about the contact. As if on cue to Renee’s thoughts, the twin stood up and tried to hit Renee on the jaw again.

“You know I can’t do that.” Both were sweating and flushed. 

Before getting back to her homework, Renee was having the longest shower she could afford. Maybe she would even borrow some of those expensive salts Allison bought. And invite her?

A swing to her ribs brought the rainbow-haired back to the basement room. 

“It’s not like breaking the promise. You’ll only transfer it. And I will take care of him.”

Instead of replaying, he gave a quick succession of hits that Renee blocked by an inch. “What’s the point of promising to keep him alive only to skin him  yourself ?”

Andrew managed to grab Renee’s hand and twisted to her back. A whimper escaped her. The short man released her with too much force. Her damaged wrist complained when she used it to avoid falling on her face. She looked back at Andrew. He was losing a fight against his medicines and his emotions. Renee could see it then.

“You like him.”

“Don’t say stupid things. Now you sound like him. Or Bee.”

When Renee was on her feet again, she expected Andrew to attack once more. He stood quiet.

“Let’s do this: he’s mine unless things get too ugly and I’m unable to protect all of them.”

Andrew let out a short snort. “Oh Renee, things are already too ugly. Didn’t you hear how the brainless junkie slashed out on live TV? Didn’t you hear Seth is dead because of it?”

Renee knew too well that it was the medicine spitting words at her, but it didn’t make the truths stung any less. She had failed Seth. She couldn’t fail Neil too. Even less if Andrew liked him somehow.

“It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“A promise for a promise? Letting you live today made you brave? He doesn’t even talk to you.”

“We don’t need to be friends for me to keep him safe.”

“You know what I’ll do to you if he doesn’t make it, don’t you?” 

Renee knew. She was probably the only person Andrew had trusted enough to tell her how much a promise meant to him after so many disappointments in his life. She wouldn’t give him any reasons to feel betrayed.

“I know. Do we have a deal or not?”

The girl expected another round in their sparring or a simple “no”. Instead, Andrew left without another word.

***

Weeks went by. Renee’s sparring sessions with Andrew decreased a bit. They weren’t as vicious or long as the last one. When he talked, he did about anything and everything except for Neil. Renee knew all too well why was that, but she did nothing to push the matter. If Andrew was taking him back, he’ll tell. 

And then Christmas came.

Renee had known there was a lie underneath Neil’s excuse to go spend the holidays with his uncle, but she had no saying in his plan and she was elated at the perspective of having two entire weeks with Allison. There was no way she skipped that. Regardless, when Neil came back in pieces, Renee knew she was in great trouble, but she had no idea how great it was until the first day of classes. 

She was coming back from her last lecture, already filled with a mountain of homework. She wasn’t willing to get on it after practice, so she headed to the library in search of a quiet space when a strong arm followed by a boring stare blocked her way before anyone noticed. 

Their walk to the basement rooms of Fox Tower felt endless. Renee wished she had worn something more appropriate for what was to come. Alas, she didn’t know Andrew would pick that day to get his revenge on her neglect. Even though she should’ve expected it.

Once locked in their preferred room, Andrew didn’t throw the first punch as he used to. Renee wondered if she should only wait for one of her own knives to be stuck in the gut. It may be easier to handle than his inscrutable gaze.

“You made a promise and you failed.”

All of a sudden, Renee was an orphan again. Cornered against an angry man, except this time, she knew very well what had been her flaw. She remained silent. Andrew wasn’t the kind of guy who tolerated lame excuses. She took her time to think of something convincing to say because she wasn’t a woman of lame excuses either. 

“How was I supposed to take care if everyone got scattered for the holidays?”

Andrew seemed to assess her words. It was a truth. Even if Renee had known what Neil was planning, she had no way to make all the Foxes stick together and follow just so she could watch their backs at all times.

The silence stretched for minutes.

“You exchanged a promise for a promise.”

“And I didn’t break it. I said I’ll keep him alive as you did, and he is.”

A flare of rage crossed Andrew’s face too fast, although not enough for Renee to ignore. “Barely.”

Renee’s fingers itched for a knife to defend herself if Andrew snapped. She would have to settle with a prayer she didn’t deserve an answer to. 

“Better barely alive than totally dead.” Andrew was crowding her now. He was clenching his fists, so there was no way for Renee to see if he had knives ready. Surely he had.

“Did you know he promised  _ me _ he would keep Kevin safe while I was gone? How was he supposed to deliver if you fail your own promises? How am I supposed to trust  _ you _ then?”

Andrew’s accusation hurt more than the blade she was waiting for. She could be blamed for many things in her life. Being untrustworthy wasn’t one of them though. Until then?

“You  _ do _ care for him.” Natalie was breaking free to defend Renee. What a bad timing. Will Natalie stay after Renee was left bleeding alone? She was pushing Andrew too much.

“I don’t. I still hate him. Don’t make me hate you too.”

“I won’t.”

Andrew hesitated for a few seconds before leaving. There was no visible injury, but Renee could feel the knife twisting. She had failed her promise and they both knew it. 

Her only hopes were that Andrew really hated Neil, and that Neil himself avoided further trouble.

Renee knew too well by then neither of those things will happen. 

There would be no prayer capable of saving her if she failed again before Andrew took Neil back.


	2. What You Have Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee breaks a promise.  
> Andrew fights for it.  
> Either can control their feelings anymore.

* * *

_Driving fast through our old towns_   
_Hunting out our common founds_   
_And after the lights go down, I'll find your heart_

* * *

“Fucking bastard almost throws me from the roof.”

Renee was divided between shock, a strangled laugh, and the learned need to offer some kind of comfort. If Andrew had felt something even remotely good for Neil, with that was gone. His shielded eyes were hiding most of it, but Renee could still see traces of terror and rage.

“What happened?”

For the first time in a very long time, they were not sparring, or locked in the basement room. Both were sitting in a garden before their classes continued.

“He was having a fucking mental breakdown. I was thinking... I was about to kiss him.” Renee couldn’t fake her surprise. She didn’t think Andrew would risk his secret with someone so close to them. Someone so dangerous in his o wn ways. “What? It would shut him up. Then he got crazy. Told him I’ll push him if he was still rambling. Said he’ll drag me with him and then I was on the edge of the roof. Fucking idiot.”

“Sounds like I should protect you instead.”

“Shut up.”

Renee obeyed. She could see a slight tremor crossing Andrew’s hands as he took another drag from his cigarette. That was certainly messed up. Neil had passed from being too quiet to turn into a bigger problem for everybody around. Neither Renee nor Andrew should be worrying about protecting him. They better be worrying for the others, for Andrew. 

The day Neil approached her to talk about Andrew he seemed  _ normal _ . Or as normal as any Fox could be. But he hadn’t shown any traces of being interested in harming Andrew anyway. He only looked curious. Was there anything beyond Renee couldn’t read as had happened during Christmas break?

“How did he  pay ?”

“What?”

“You’ve hurt people for far less than that. What did you do after he tried to push you?”

“Does he look like I did something? He’s already covered in scars. There’s no fun like that.”

They were certainly a  messed-up pair.

***

Dan had gone out with Matt, so Renee was taking advantage to tangle herself in Allison’s legs while they watched a movie. For a moment, Renee wondered what would Stephanie say if she saw what they were watching, and even worse, if she knew  _ how _ they were watching it. Renee was too happy to care.

When the movie ended, Allison was taking a lock of Renee’s hair between her fingers. Renee’s turtle neck was strangling her somehow. Goosebumps were covering fast her arms. A single touch shouldn’t trigger so much inside of her.

Allison was batting her long eyelashes at her. Lips parted. They were only inches apart. It would take only a swing to have the taste of her teammate on her mouth and get rid of the curiosity. They still got time before Dan arrived, and there were many chances she was staying the night with Matt. No one will know...

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Renee’s fantasy dissolved with the heavy knocks at their door. Allison looked as confused as she felt. Her lips were still parted and her cheeks were recovering their color as Renee tried to  regroup herself while motioning to the door. Maybe Dan had forgotten her key. It had happened before. 

"Drew?” She knew he wasn’t taking his lot to Columbia that weekend, but it was unusual for Andrew to appear at her doorstep. More so at that time of the night. 

“Don’t call me that.” The boy replied while going away. Renee turned to see Allison. With an arched brow, her pretty blond mouthed a very unpleasant  _ “Really?” _ Renee shrugged before following Andrew. If he had come, it must be something important. 

As their weeks had gone, Renee believed they will be heading to a sparring session. Instead, Andrew went for the rooftop. He sat at the edge and lighted a cigarette. If Renee had known she would be on top of the building, she would’ve taken another jacket with her. There was no more trace of the heat arousing her only moments ago. 

After half the cigarette was gone, Renee thought it a good idea to head back into the warmth of her room. That’s when Andrew talked.

“Stupid liar was flirting.” That wasn’t what she expected. It took her several minutes to figure out what to say next.  It would be wrong anyway.

“So, you kissed him?”

Andrew finally faced her. He threw away his cigarette and lit another one before answering.

“No. I hate him.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

“He asked me why I don’t like to be touched, and then he babbled his  _ I don’t swing _ bullshit. I won’t be the one making decisions for him.” He took another drag, a heavy one. “I won’t be like them.”

Something dark shadowed his face. Renee knew only the glimpses of his past that he had told and she had never pushed the truths out from him. She wasn’t starting now. It would’ve been a good idea, though. It was getting colder outside and her sweater wasn’t thick enough. Renee could only dream about how comfy she could be with Allison’s arm wrapping her. 

Andrew threw away the second cigarette butt. “He looks at me like I’m his answer.” 

“Are you?”

“Do I look like anybody’s answer? I’m not his and I’m sure as fuck he isn’t mine.” Renee remained in silence. She knew enough from him to be sure he could be if he wanted. She couldn’t make up her mind about Neil’s way, but she could be sure he was moving strings in Andrew that neither of them was noticing. She could only hope Andrew didn’t kill him before they had a chance.

“He doesn’t know about our promises. I should take him back.” 

“No, you won’t.” The twin looked at Renee again with his bored gaze. “I don’t know much about the truths game you have going, but at some point, his truths will make you release your promise and you will. I won’t.”

“You won’t. And we’ll have a replay of Christmas.”

“He’s still alive.” A murderous thing was bubbling behind Andrew’s gaze with the remainder of their holidays. “He’s got more chances if I keep him than if you release him.” 

The blond got back from the edge of the roof and stood in front of Renee. 

“You still remember what will happen if you break your promise, right?”

“I do.”

When Renee went back to the dorm, Allison was already asleep. She got inside her own bed but wasn’t able to sleep. 

She had probably sealed her fate assuring promises she wouldn’t be able to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, see you next!


	3. Through Chaos in The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anguish blooms and romance burns.  
> Renee may not make it out of here alive.

* * *

_Holding you was when I realized_   
_I was bound for a big surprise so I took off my disguise_   
_And I looked right in your eyes_   
_And saw your heart was on fire bright_

* * *

“You’re really staying?” Allison asked from the doorframe. She was holding a pack of ice on her injured arm.

Renee nodded. She knew Andrew would lash out at anyone and everyone he encountered once he woke up. More so when he found himself in a hospital. Plus, she rather be the one to tell him Neil was lost than wait for somebody else to break the news. She was as good as dead anyway. Better for it to be soon.

Despite her fear, Allison approached Renee in her chair, her eyes fixed on Andrew’s unmoving figure. “Is there anything you need?” 

“No,” Renee managed to give her a small smile. “Go with the others.”

Exhaustion was finally taking its toll on Renee. The match, the riot, her useless efforts to keep her part of the Foxes safe, her failure when she noticed Andrew had been knocked and she had to look out for all of them. It was too much. Her whole body ached in a familiar and unpleasant way. 

She was about to drift away beside the bed when the man on it stared stirring. 

“Andrew?” It took him a few tries to finally open his eyes and focus his sight. It took him some more to take in his surroundings. He sat up and turned to see Renee.

“How are mine?” 

“Fine. Abby cleared them some hours ago.” 

There was no way that Renee could fool herself. She knew Andrew had picked the  strain in her voice. 

“And yours?”

“Hurt. Couldn’t protect them all.” Andrew kept silent. Renee knew what he was waiting for. The real question hidden behind his spoken words. She was hoping someone had news and save her the trouble. A nurse got inside to check on Andrew just in time. 

After a few questions, some nods, and maybe a couple of lies, he was released. He had been the last one of the Foxes to get out of the hospital. It took him no time to notice the one missing.

“Where’s Neil?”

“We’re still looking for him.” Abby supplied. 

He flashed Renee a look that only promised a painful death, but no one seemed to notice. They walked together and climbed to the bus, back to the stadium. There was a silent agreement between the whole team to search for Neil until he was found. Because he got them in so much trouble, but he had also been the one who united them as a team. The Foxes owed him at least their time to get to him.

Back on the place of the riot, Renee felt the blood draining from her face after she spotted Andrew choking the life out of Kevin. She rushed along with Coach and Matt to free him. It was only a matter of time before Andrew snapped at her, but she wasn’t turning her back on the striker despite he wasn’t one of hers. 

Andrew’s rage boiled underneath his skin. Renee could feel it while she released his hold on Kevin.

Despite his wrath, he allowed Renee to free their teammate. He allowed the Foxes to go back to the bus. He allowed Kevin to talk. He allowed Renee to listen. He allowed  Wymack to answer his phone. He allowed the drive to Baltimore while the rest of the team was divided between rage, insult, hurt, and worry before turning all love and tears. He allowed them to pile into the motel room so Abby could inspect their injuries again.

Renee wasn’t buying his silence. She knew her clock was ticking and the count reached the end once the FBI arrived and revealed what happened to Neil in full detail.

The agents weren’t finished when Andrew took Renee out of the room. Despite the concussion he suffered, the twin had enough strength to pin Renee from the neck and bring her to the floor as he had done with Allison when their cars got destroyed. “We had a promise.”

“I know.”

“The fuck Minyard.”

On the corner of her eye, Renee could see  Wymack outside of the room, guarded closely by the agents.

“Stay away from this Coach. It’s not your business.”

The agents were roaring things behind Wymack. Renee could barely hear them as her legs started to get numb from the tight grip.

“Andrew, he’s alive. I know it’s not enough, but I couldn’t do better. I couldn’t protect them all.”

“You know what you risked. You failed. Twice.”

“Coach, control your player.”

Renee held out a hand to stop them. She knew that their attempts to help would only send Andrew into override and then, she was done for good. 

“There was no way I could protect him from his past and you know it. When we split the team, we only thought about the  Moriyamas . We took more than what we could do.”

“Coach, we can’t bring the suspect if your players are not behaving.”

“Minyard.”

“Andrew.” The forbidden word was burning to burst from Renee’s lips. She held herself just in time. “Neither of us could do anything about the things he was running from.”

After an eternity, Renee finally felt the choking hold on her neck relaxing. She dared to look up. Andrew was staring intently at the agents. “Bring him.” 

The agents interchanged confused looks with him, Renee, and  Wymack . He gave them a quiet nod. The woman took her phone from her pocket and typed a message. Andrew let Renee stand up. The Foxes were trying to look at what was happening outside of the room, but no one got too close to the door. They were afraid and confused and tired of all the things that had happened in such a narrow time frame.

It took minutes until they finally spotted a small figure dressed all in black. Renee expected Andrew to get his boring gaze back, shed the anger from moments ago, and slip back into the room as if nothing had happened, but he stood frozen in place, watching as Neil approached them. He stopped only a few steps away from them.

Andrew took a step forward. Renee and  Wymack took a few steps back to give them space. She could see the tremor barely hidden in Andrew’s hand as he lowered the hood shielding Neil’s face.

Renee had seen enough injuries along her life to not be scared or shock when she noticed the bandages covering half of Neil’s face. She had fought enough to don’t flinch when she was in front of someone else’s physical pain. Yet, she had never witnessed such a powerful feeling as the one that came to life when Andrew took in all of Neil. 

Still trembling, Andrew brought his other hand to cradle Neil’s neck. He was drowning in pain, it was obvious, but not all the suffering in the world could wash away the fondness that filled his eyes as Andrew approached him. 

“Yes or no?” The question was a whisper, a plea. Renee was watching as all of Andrew’s shields unfolded before Neil for him to pick up the pieces as Andrew was ready to do with Neil’s broken spirits. 

“Yes.” The answer came as low as the ask had. Their breath was jagged. 

Wymack was holding strong to Renee’s arm. A smile painted her face as Andrew finally met his lips with Neil’s. 

“Oh my God! Since when are you together!?”

“I knew you two had something going on.” 

Nicky’s shrilled voice and Allison’s observation made Andrew and Neil break apart the kiss, but Andrew didn’t release the other man.

“We’re not. Shut up.” The blond replied, but there was no heat in his voice. Despite the pain, Neil’s eyes were full of something that Renee could only describe as  _ love. _

***

All of the Foxes had managed somehow to fit inside of Matt’s and Neil’s room. They had all of their blankets to cover them and keep them warm, however, the hard floor was pressing too much in Renee’s hip. She didn’t mind. She had slept in worse places, with far worse people. 

She had felt as everyone around her had fallen asleep. Even Andrew had given up after so much. She could hear his steady breathing behind her, but she couldn’t care less as she watched Allison resting in front. 

Before she could stop herself, Renee brought a hand towards her friend’s jawline. Her eyelashes fluttered before opening her eyes. 

“You okay, hun?”

“What if it had been me?” Allison furrowed her perfect brows in confusion. “I don’t want to waste any more life waiting for things to happen. I don’t want to wait until my past stops haunting me. Until I earn forgiveness for my sins. I...”

Instead of finishing the sentence, Renee got closer to Allison. She gave her time to get back. Renee allowed herself to get lost in her sweet scent. In the beautiful flavors, she had been savoring for so long. 

If Allison stepped back, she’ll understand. Seth was important, his loss was still fresh. There would be no hard feelings if she was rejected. But after everything they endured in a couple days, Renee needed to try. She needed to move on.

To her surprise, a perfectly manicured hand took a hold of her cheek and close the distance between them. Their kiss was soft, careful. Almost only a silent peck so they didn’t wake up their friends, but enough to let each other know their souls had been  intertwined .

“Thought you’ll never make your move,” Allison said before taking hold of Renee again.

Next morning, all the Foxes made a fortune as half their bets were solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Thoughts? Feelings? Requests? Questions? Comment below and tell me what you want to read next :D 
> 
> You can find drawings and more AFTG / TRC on [@trispitas](https://www.instagram.com/trispitas/) and [@doodlingstuff](https://doodlingstuff.tumblr.com/).  
> See you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter :)


End file.
